A Night In: M Rated Version
by KB-RC23
Summary: Rick and Kate enjoy some quality time together at Rick's loft after a long and grueling case. Rated M. *Updated 01/02/2012* One-shot.


**Hey!**

**I decided to write a mature version of this story :) I just couldn't help myself! Now, a few things have changed but for the most part it's the same. I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

><p><strong>[A Night In]<strong>

"Thank God, it's Friday," Kate sighed as she stepped through the front door of Rick's loft.

It was a late night and they had just solved a long and grueling case that had been going on for three weeks. Rick and Kate were the ones that had pieced everything together, both proud of a job well done. The boys went off their separate ways, each with a beautiful woman to go home to. Rick had invited Kate over to grab some drinks and to just relax.

Rick was right in step behind her. "I, for one, am glad the Taylor case is over. I didn't think we'd ever figure it out." Kate kicked off her ridiculously tall high heels and rubbed her aching feet. Rick took his jacket off and placed it in the closet near the front entrance. "Feel better?" He asked as he watched her rub her feet. Oh, how he wanted to do that...

"Oh, yeah," she grinned. "A lot better."

He helped Kate out of her coat and hung it in the closet next to his. "I still don't know how you can walk in those," he commented. "And run."

Rick turned around and faced Kate. She stood there with her arms crossed. "When are you going to learn, Castle, that women can do anything men can do _but_ we can do it while wearing heels."

Instantly, images of Rick taking Kate while she was wearing her high heels flooded his brain. _Plus one to the Kate Beckett Fantasy Bank,_ he thought to himself, getting lost. Rick's mind then went with her taking the reigns, Kate being in control while wearing the heels as she rode him. Rick was becoming extremely aroused at the thought.

"Castle?" Kate called, noticing him standing there with a bit of drool sliding from his mouth. "Castle? _Rick!_"

That shook him. "Huh? What?" He looked at Kate. "What's wrong?"

Kate smirked. "You kind of zoned out on me there. You all right?"

The truth was, Kate knew exactly what he had been picturing in his mind because she pictured it, too. And, from what she could tell, he was aroused. _Very_ aroused. So was she.

"I'm fine," he lied, trying to distract himself from his dirty thoughts.

Kate glanced down at his pants and smirked to herself. But before he noticed she tore her gaze to his eyes. "Okay..." she said slowly.

"Shall we, uh, go to the kitchen?" He lifted a hand and waved to his left.

Kate smiled, "Yeah." She crossed in front of him but not before trailing a single digit across his chest. Rick froze at her touch. She was trying to kill him. Kate gave him a come-hither look over her shoulder before strutting to the kitchen swinging her hips in a steady rhythm.

He took a few moments to compose himself. "Would you like anything to drink?" Rick asked making his way to his large kitchen, opening the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I'll have some wine please." Kate was leaning up against the counter, watching Rick. Her eyes darted to his ass, _he's got a great butt,_ she thought with a smirk. Quickly shaking her head she came back to earth. "I'm actually really hungry, too." _But not for food._ "Would you mind if I ordered some take out?"

Rick had transferred over to his wine cabinet and was in the process of selecting a bottle. "That sounds great! I'm starving. Haven't eaten anything all day."

Kate nodded, walking over to the living room and grabbing the phone off the coffee table. She dialed the number for the Chinese restaurant. It rang a few times before a man answered. As Kate was busy ordering their food, Rick had just finished filling up two wine glasses. Carefully lifting them up, he walked over to Kate. He also brought along the bottle, just in case they would want a refill.

"Food should be here in about twenty minutes," she smiled, taking a glass from Rick's outstretched hand. "Thank you."

"Good. My stomach has been pleading for food," he said as he lightly patted his stomach.

Kate laughed and like Rick, patted her stomach. "Mine, too." The duo chuckled as they slumped onto the massive couch. Each let out a content sigh as soon as their backs hit the cushions. "Where's Martha and Alexis?" Kate asked casually.

"Mother is off at a play that she's been _dying_ to go see for the longest time. And Alexis is at her friend Paige's house. She's still not over Ashley quite yet," he sighed, a bit of sadness crossing his features.

Kate comfortingly touched him on the knee with her free hand. "She's a teenage girl that just ended things with her boyfriend who, might I add, she was in love with. It's going to take some time. And it's always nice to be with a girlfriend for comfort and support."

"It's been almost a month though. You'd think she'd be over him by now..."

"Like I said, it takes time. She'll come around, you'll see," Kate squeezed his knee before removing her hand.

Rick nodded. "I hope you're right."

"Oh, I _know_ I'm right." Rick laughed as he took a sip of the wine he had gotten for each of them. Kate gingerly took a sip of her wine, too, a tiny moan escaping her lips. "What is this?" She wondered, taking another sip. "It's delicious." She slowly licked her lips, her tongue gathering up a bit of wine that had escaped.

Rick watched mesmerized but before he could get too carried away he answered her question. "It's one of my favorites. Chateau Les Graves de Barrau. It has a hint of cherries, which I thought you'd appreciate." He waggled his eyebrows.

Kate felt the corner of her lips tugging into a small smile. "I do. I _love_ cherries," she said seductively.

Rick gulped and drowned his drink like that. He chuckled nervously. "I- I've been saving this for a, uh, special occasion." He took a deep breathe as he poured himself another glass full. He found his voice, "I thought tonight was in need for some celebrating."

"And what are we celebrating?" Kate mused, huskily with a delicate eyebrow raised in question.

He gulped again before he raised his glass in the air and Kate did the same. "We are celebrating that the case is finally closed and that we get the weekend off to catch up on some much needed sleep." At that Rick tilted his wine toward Kate's but she pulled her glass away from him, bringing it to her side.

"Castle, _I_ get the weekend off," she pointed to herself. Then she pointed at Rick, "Y_ou_ on the other hand, are not a cop. Therefore, you don't get the weekend off."

Rick waved a hand in the air. "Minor details." Kate just laughed, shaking her head.

"You're-" Kate was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

Rick leaped up from his spot on the couch. "Food's here! Hold that thought, Beckett!" He reached into his back pocket and produced his wallet as he walked to the door.

"Here, let me help," Kate offered, standing up in order to get her wallet out of her purse she'd set down on the small table by the door.

Rick turned on his heels and held a hand up. "No, it's my treat. You go sit your cute little butt on that couch and drink your wine. I've got this. Really, it's no problem." He winked before going to the door.

"Having you been looking at my butt?" She wondered, amused.

Rick stopped in his tracks and turned around. "_No!_" He answered, obviously lying. "And out of everything I said, you just heard me talk about your butt?" He proceeded to the door grinning.

Kate just shook her head and laughed. "And I'm a big girl, Castle," she called. "I can pay for my own food you know..."

Rick cocked his head and smiled at her before answering the door. The delivery boy dryly stated with two large bags in his hands, "That'll be $31.78."

He nodded, and pulled out two twenty dollar bills handing them to the teenager. "Keep the change," Rick grinned, taking the bags from the boy's waiting arms. "Have a nice night," he offered.

The teenager snorted, "Yeah, whatever."

Rick closed the door with his foot and headed to the living room. He set the bags down on the coffee table and took his seat next to Kate on the couch. "Lovely kid," Kate said sarcastically.

"Yeah, no kidding," Rick agreed, taking the food out of the plastic bags. He handed Kate a styrofoam container, "Here you are. Kung Pao chicken."

Kate grinned, "Thanks." She opened the lid and took a smell of the enticing aroma, closing her eyes. "Mmm, smells good."

Rick handed her some chopsticks and the two dug in. "So, I'm what?" He wondered, referring to her unsaid statement about him a few moments ago. Rick took a bite of his dinner, waiting for her to answer.

"Just eat your chicken," she waved her chopsticks at his carton.

"Oh, come _on!_" He pleaded, a little hint of disappointment etched in his voice. "Why can't you tell me? I said you have a cute butt, which is a compliment. The least you could do is tell what you were about to say."

"Cause I don't want to. Simple as that."

Rick lightly poked her in the ribs. "Please," he begged.

"Poke me one more time and I'll show how my handcuffs work."

Rick smiled. "Promise?"

"Shut up and eat."

"Fine." He went back to his dinner.

They ate in an all too known yet comfortable silence. During this time, they unconsciously moved closer together until they were shoulder to shoulder.

"That was good," Kate complimented, setting the now empty styrofoam carton on the coffee table.

Rick agreed. "It's sure was. More wine?"

Kate smirked, tucking her legs beneath her. "Not trying to get me drunk are you, Castle?"

He matched her smirk. He acted like he'd been stabbed in the heart. "_Me?_ Never!"

"Just pour," she directed, holding out her wine glass.

Rick winked at the grinning detective as he poured her some more wine, he also did the same for his glass. Kate took a sip, the liquid sliding down her throat with ease. Rick mirrored her.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Rick suggested, jabbing a thumb toward the large television screen on the opposite wall from them.

"Sure," she nodded. "But no funny business, mister. Or I will make you cry." Her tone was not to be taken lightly.

"Understood." Rick gave her that boyish grin of hers before walking over to his large DVD collection in the shelves next to the tv. "Any particular choice?" He wondered.

Kate joined him, her eyes scanning over the many movies she could choose from. After a few minutes, one caught her eye. She grabbed it, handed it to Rick and sat back down on the couch without saying a word. He looked down at the movie she'd chosen and a smile adorned his handsome face. His eyes found hers as he held up the case with a curious look. Kate took her lip between her teeth, her cheeks flushed of slight embarrassment. She just nodded at his unasked question. Rick's smile grew, he chuckled to himself as he set the DVD in the slot and pressed play.

He slowly made his way over to the closet by the door, opening it. "You want a blanket? It can get pretty cold in here sometimes."

Kate's eyes had followed him the entire time. She smiled, "Make sure it's a big one."

He grinned and looked down at his crotch, "Oh, it_ is._"

Kate had taken a sip of wine and at his words she spat out the wine. She coughed, wiping her mouth. "Ex- excuse me?"

_Not so fun being teased, is it?_ he thought with a smirk.

Kate sat there, blushing from head to toe. "The blanket," Rick said, grasping a large navy blanket and showing her. "It's huge."

"Oh," was all she said, turning scarlet.

"What did you think I meant?" He teased.

"I think you and I both know what you meant."

He pretended to think for a moment and then acted surprise when he 'figured it out'. "Katherine Beckett, I never."

Kate rolled her eyes and then focused on the tv. "You know, I'm getting pretty cold over here. I wonder if there was something that could keep me warm? Hmm..." she said sarcastically.

_I'll be happy to warm you up,_ he thought.

He joined Kate on the couch. Rick covered them both up with the blanket, it started at their hips and went down pass their feet. Kate was a little farther from Rick than he liked. "You can sit closer if you'd like. I don't bite...well, _sometimes,_" he added. Kate rolled her eyes yet couldn't help but smile. She was still blushing a bit. "But really," he continued, beckoning her with a finger. "Come snuggle with your favorite author."

Kate gently smacked him on the arm before she moved into his side, her arms finding refuge around his middle. Rick's left arm snaked over her shoulders, his hand drawing random patterns. Their legs became tangled, making it hard to tell where one started and where the other ended. Kate couldn't help but sigh as she found herself very comfortable in his arms, something she could definitely get use to.

"I still can't believe you picked this movie," Rick shook his head, his lips twitched as he tried not to laugh. "Were you in a romantic mood tonight, Beckett?"

"As a matter of fact, I love this movie," she returned. "And I think we both know that you do, too." She poked him in the stomach. "You just don't want to admit it."

"Whatever floats your boat," he shrugged in an it's-not-a-big-deal kind of way.

But deep down he knew Kate had hit the bulls-eye, he did like this movie very much. It's a classic, who wouldn't like it? Rick was a romantic at heart and he knew Kate was, too.

"Are we going to start the movie or shall we just sit here all night?" Kate asked, turning her gaze to the remote in his hand.

"Or we could do something _else_," he mumbled into her ear, his lips grazing her skin. His meaning not missed by Kate.

Kate shuddered at the contact. "Let's just watch the movie," she choked out.

Rick bowed his head a bit. "As you wish," he whispered, pressing the play button before setting the remote on the table.

Her breath caught in her throat at his words. He was obviously referencing the movie they were currently watching, yet it still hit her like a ton of bricks. She mentally shook her head and focused on the movie, but she couldn't help when the blush returned to her cheeks. Kate snuggled into his side more, enjoying his presence. A small but happy smile adorned both of their faces when Westley and Buttercup appeared on the screen.

In the film, the grandfather was speaking to his grandson. _"That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'As you wish,' what he meant was, 'I love you.' And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back."_

Kate and Rick both smiled at the grandfather's words.

The movie continued. _"Farm boy... fetch me that pitcher,"_ Buttercup instructed, even though the pitcher was right over her head. Kate's smile grew, she knew what was coming up next.

_"As you wish,"_ Westley said as the two lovers locked eyes. Soon, Westley and Buttercup were kissing on the screen.

Rick looked down at the woman in his arms, his heart did leaps and bounds as he took her in. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few loose strands had fallen out and now cascaded on either side of her face. Kate wore the biggest smile he'd ever seen and he was so tempted to kiss her but he refrained. She seemed happy to be spending her Friday night with him. And he couldn't have asked for more, this is where he wanted to be. With Kate.

Rick pulled her even closer to him, her body molding perfectly into his. He placed a chaste kiss on the crown of her head before turning his attention to the movie.

Kate was content. She loved being in Rick's strong arms, they made her feel safe and protected. Her heart threatened to pound out of her cheat when she felt him kiss her on the top of her head. She just snuggled into him, amazed at how well they fit together. As Buttercup and Westley were reunited, Kate looked up at Rick and smiled softly to herself. This is where she wanted to be. With Rick.

The movie eventually ended after some time, the credits were rolling on the television. Rick and Kate were fast asleep in each other's arms. During the course of the movie, Rick had shifted onto his back causing Kate to lay directly on top of him. His arms encircled her middle, holding her close. Kate's face was buried in the crook of his neck, her breath warm against his skin. Her arms rested on either side of Rick, hands fisted into the material of his shirt. Each bore identical grins, glad to be with the other.

* * *

><p>The sun peeked through the dark curtains, casting a shadow on the duo. Kate slowly began to wake up. Realizing her surroundings, Kate felt her bed moving up and down. Opening her eyes, she saw Rick laying there peacefully. Then she remembered that she never went home last night, that'd they watched <em>The Princess Bride<em>. It was the last thing she remembered.

Carefully, she looked at her father's watch, six a.m. Her internal clock was always on cue. She'd gotten so accustomed to waking up at this time every day because of her job, it'd become a habit. A habit she just couldn't seem to break even if she wanted to.

Kate didn't want to wake him up, but she really needed to. Yet, she couldn't find herself to do it. She just studied him, he looked at peace in his sleep. The sight warmed her heart. Reaching up, Kate shuffled a few strand hairs out of his eyes. Her fingers grazed the softness of his hair, loving how it felt in her hand. Her hand trailed down his face to his lips. She lingered there for a moment, every nerve in her body jumped at the touch. She desperately wanted to kiss him and kiss him good!

As Kate bit her lip, Rick began to wake up. She froze. His eyes fluttered open to reveal seas of blue.

"Kate...hi," he mumbled, smiling.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Hi."

"Were you watching me sleep?" He raised an eyebrow, a twinkle in his eye.

"What? _No!_" Kate snorted. She was obviously lying and that made Rick chuckle.

"You _so_ were!"

The two hadn't seemed to notice that they were still tangled in each others arms. Kate remained on top of Rick, and neither seemed to care. They were comfortable.

She fired back but she couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. "I was not!"

Rick laughed, a little snort escaping. "It's alright, Detective. I know how difficult it must've been to not stare at me, with my ruggedly handsome looks and all." Kate grumbled something he couldn't understand and slapped him on the chest. As she pulled her hand back he caught her wrist. "You're really cranky in the morning, you know that? And you're violent," his tone teasing. "I like it."

"Castle, let me go," Kate struggled but his grip was strong.

It wasn't like she wasn't enjoying being in his arms, in fact, she was loving it! But he couldn't know that. He couldn't ever know that.

"Why should I?" Rick threw back.

Kate had trouble finding an answer. "Because I said so."

He shook his head. "You're bossy. And that's not a real reason. Surely, you can do better than that."

"Let me go."

That only made him wrap his arms around her even tighter, her body pressed up against his. Every single inch of their bodies were touching, Rick's face was mere inches away from Kate's. Their noses almost coming in contact with one another. "I don't want to," he pouted, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "I like holding you..."

They laid there staring at one another. Her eyes momentarily flicked to his lips. They were right there, just waiting to be kissed. This little move didn't go unnoticed by Rick, he licked his lips. Kate slowly closed the distance between them, her lips right above Rick's. She barely pressed her lips on his, their breaths mixed. The small kiss sent tingles and sparks through out their veins, pumping in their blood.

Kate pulled back but Rick raised a hand to the back of her head, pushing her lips against his once again. He needed more, he craved more. The kiss became heated fast. She pressed against him harder, a moan escaping her lips when she felt his tongue slide over her bottom lip. Her hands moved up to the collar of his shirt yanking him closer to her, their chests collided together.

The hand that was behind her head unclasped the clip that was holding her hair up into a bun. The long tendrils of brunette hair cascaded down and covered most of her upper back. Tossing the clip aside, Rick's hand became tangled in Kate's locks, her hair soft to the touch. His other hand rested splayed across her back, his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt hiking it up. She gasped into his mouth when his fingers came into contact with her back, slowly drawing circles on the skin.

Rick carefully sat up, their mouths still connected, and held onto Kate tightly as he swung his legs over to the side of the couch and stood up. Her legs instantly wrapped themselves around his waist and her arms did the same to his neck. He slowly walked them to his office and then into his bedroom. He set Kate on the unmade bed, pulling his lips away from hers only so that he could go close (and lock) the bedroom door. Kate had trouble getting oxygen into her lungs, her chest heaved as she breathed in and out.

He turned around after locking the door and stared at the gorgeous creature on his bed. Her lips were swollen from their heated kissing and her hair was a mess from his hands being tangled in it. Kate's shirt was riding up, exposing her stomach to his hungry eyes.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked in a sultry tone, her eyes ablaze with lust and want.

He didn't say anything except cross over to the bed and capture her lips with his. They fell together, Rick's weight pushing her down into the mattress. His body felt amazing pressed up against hers, every part of their bodies fit perfectly together.

"I want you, Kate," he moaned against her lips. He then moved down to her neck, his tongue trailing across to her ear. SHe couldn't help but arch her back when he took her earlobe between his teeth, lightly pulling on it.

"Take me," she replied, her eyes shutting closed. "I'm all yours." Kate let her head drop back onto the pillow as he kissed down to her chest.

He wasted no time taking off her shirt and flinging it off the bed, long forgotten. He pulled back and looked at her. She was absolutely gorgeous and she was all his. Kate laid there with her hair sprawled out, half naked.

"Wow," he gasped, his eyes trailed over her upper body.

Kate opened her eyes and smiled. "You have quite the vocabulary for a best-selling author," she joked.

Rick grinned at her, happy that things were getting heated yet they could still joke and laugh. He placed a kiss above her heart through the fabric of her bra.

Her breath got caught in her throat when his hands traveled down to the waistband of her jeans. He slowly unzipped the buckle and tugged on her pants. Kate lifted her hips, helping him to discard the offending material, leaving her in only a black lace bra and matching panties. Kate moaned as she felt him gently slid a hand in her underwear and begin to rub her clit.

"Oh _yes!_" She cried out, bucking into his fingers. "Right there, Rick."

His pants were becoming extremely tight, his penis throbbed at the sound of Kate moaning. His thumb continued circling her clit as he listened to her growing whimpers and panting. She was close.

Rick leaned down, his hot breath ghosting on her ear. "Let go, Kate. I've got you," he whispered.

Immediately Kate came undone. "Oh!" Her body quivered under Rick's, his finger pressing harder against her clit, giving her more pleasure. It was the most earth shattering orgasm she'd ever experienced and they hadn't even had sex yet.

He kissed her cheek, tasting her skin. Kate reached out and started to tug in his shirt. He got the message and removed his hand from her panties, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. While he was at it, he also removed his jeans. The shirt and jeans both fell to the floor, becoming lost with Kate's clothes. Kate smiled as she took in his body. His chest was rather muscular and toned, it had been hard to tell what laid underneath all of those suits. But now, Kate knew. And she _definitely_ liked what she saw.

She bit her lip nervously as she took hold of the erection poking out of his silk boxers. She began rubbing her palm against it as he moaned, "Oh God, Kate."

His penis jumped in her hand making her chuckle slightly. She, with surprising ease, flipped them over so that she was now on top. She released her grip and began to take his boxers off. Once gone, she grasped him again, her hand sliding up and down his impressive length. She fondled his balls, cupping and squeezing them. She looked down at him as he shut his eyes and bit his lips. His hands were gripping the sheets with white knuckles as he tried to control himself. But with Kate's hand moving up and down over him, he was fighting a losing battle.

"Kate-" he grunted.

Her face was hovering right above his. She cooed, her voice filled with arousal and want, "That feel good, Rick?"

"Hell yes. _Oh..._"

Kate smiled, elated that she had this power over him. He was under her control and it was a dream come true for both of them. But Rick wasn't going to last much longer if she kept up with her ministrations. So, he decided to do something about it. Suddenly, she was beneath him, his dick pressing into her inner thigh. He was as hard as a rock, all because _of_ her. All _for_ her.

"I wasn't going to last much longer if you kept that up," he expressed, a bit shyly. "You're a cruel woman, _Katherine_."

Kate gazed up at him. She smirked, "Then punish me, _Richard_." He almost came from her words alone.

"Oh, I intend to," he murmured, kissing her with everything he had. His lips molded to hers as their tongues danced. After breathing became difficult, they broke apart. "You have too many clothes on," he noticed, seeing that she still wore her bra and (now soaked) panties.

She almost laughed as he unhooked her bra and flung away in haste, then he nipped at an already erect nipple. A second flood of heat coursed through her bones as his mouth ravished her, licking one moment and biting the next. Kate let out a low moan in the back of her throat. Her hands tangled in his hair, holding him to her chest.

As Rick continued on giving her breasts special attention, he reached down and practically ripped off her panties, tearing them. Kate sucked in air when she could feel the tip of him prodding her.

"Kate?" Rick asked, unsure.

She knew what he was asking without him saying it. "I'm ready, Rick." He went to say something else but Kate stopped him. "And I'm on the pill," she smiled.

Rick let out a breath, relief washing over him. His blue eyes met her green-brown ones as he entered her for the first time. Both gasping at the connection. "You're so tight, so wet," he stated breathless, still getting used to being inside her. He gazed at Kate, who was all sweaty and flushed yet absolutely beautiful. Rick placed a hand to her cheek. "I- I love you, Kate."

She smiled at his confession. Raising a hand, she placed hers on top of his on her cheek, squeezing it. "I love you, too, Rick." Her voice was full of emotion.

He leant down and kissed her sweetly on the lips, showing her how much she meant to him. It was then that he began to thrust slowly in and out.

"Oh!" She yelped, pleasure shooting through her veins with Rick's every thrust. He was panting with growing need to make the woman beneath him explode, and to control himself before he did. "Harder, Rick," she begged. She moaned and grabbed everything she could reach. Her breath was coming quicker now as they both sped towards climax.

Her wish was his command; Rick never wanted this to end. He picked up the pace, as she ordered. "Oh, Kate..._Kate_," he panted.

Kate arched into his thrusts and yelped out demands, which he fulfilled to easily. "Yes, just like that! Rick, I'm gonna cum!" Kate seemed to explode into a millions pieces as her orgasm took over; she screamed his name in ecstasy for the second time. As she caught her breath she realized that Rick hadn't stopped. "Rick..."

He heard Kate whimper and slowed down but didn't stop. He hadn't cum yet and Kate had twice. He blew on her ear before nibbling his way all over her. "Ride me, Kate," he begged, flipping them over. "You're in control. Take me."

She was exhausted but she smiled at him, "As you wish." She moaned loudly as she impaled him from above. This was a new sensation, an incredible and mind blowing sensation.

Rick knew that this was the perfect way to come with Kate. She barely moved her hips at first, teasing him. Her hands rested on his muscular chest helping her stay balanced. The tortuously slow pace was killing both of them so Kate took things up a notch. Her hips rocked hard against his pelvis, her breasts bouncing as she fiercely rode him. Rick grabbed her hips and helped her pick up speed.

Rick was nearing the edge but he was only going to fall off if Kate was falling with him. "Come for me. One more time, Kate, just _one_ more time." He reached between their hips and began flicking and rubbing her already swollen and tender clit. At her moans of mounting pleasure he rubbed faster. He also moved his other hand and began playing with one of her nipples, squeezing and pulling it.

Kate moaned and cried out again as her clit throbbed in pleasure. Her cry was of want and need. Kate's final climax tore out of her with one name on her lips. "_Rick!_" Hearing that, Rick gave himself over to his own climax; he couldn't hold back any longer.

"_Kate_!" He yelled as he joined her in sweet bliss.

As soon as they had calmed down, Rick flipped them once again. He brought Kate to his chest, their bodies melting together. She absently drew circles and all sorts of different shapes on his chest, her touch gentle. Rick kissed her on the head before nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Now, that's one way to celebrate a closed case," Kate grinned, chuckling a bit.

Rick joined in, her laugh contagious. "Definitely my favorite way to celebrate," he agreed.

"And just think, we have the entire weekend off, so we'll have more time to _celebrate_." She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

He brought her closer. "You are absolutely extraordinary," he whispered in her ear.

Kate blushed at his sweet words. "You're not so bad yourself," she whispered back, suddenly very tired.

"And you were right..."

She was confused. "I was right about what?"

"I do love _The Princess Bride_," he smiled as he snuggled closer to her.

"I knew it," she yawned.

The two were fading fast as sleep overcame them. Identical smiles adorned their faces as they slept, both happy to be with the one they love. _Finally_.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! :)<strong>

**Please leave me a review and share your thoughts! they are always appreciated! Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr KB-RC23**


End file.
